The Corruption
The Corruption 'refers to disconnect between ''Cool and New Web Comic ''and ''Homestuck. The world of CaNWC ''appears as a poorly drawn parody of Homestuck, populated primarily by characters of similar quality, with a few inexplicably preserved. These characters seem to be the only ones who notice the change, and remember the world before it became like this. How and why this shift occurred is one of the big mysteries of ''Cool and New Web Comic. A large part of Rose Lalonde's storyline is her investigation into this phenomenon, which she details in her walkthrough. According to G0dhead Aradead, Cool and New Webcomic is somewhere between an offshoot of Homestuck and an alternate universe. The events of Homestuck are not exactly canon, but neither is this a complete alternative universe where it is considered non-canon. As the comic goes on, it becomes clear that it is actually the ''normal ''characters who were changed, not everything else. John Egbert didn't turn into Jhon Ebgret, but Roze Lallonk turned into Rose Lalonde. Consequently, the accuracy of calling this a "corruption" has been called into question. From the perspective of the "normal" characters, they have been improved, making this an '''Enhancement. However, some "corrupt" characters like o maintain their superiority over their Homestuck ''versions, and maintain that Roze was indeed "corrupted" into Rose. For consistency, the Homestuck versions of characters will be referred to as "normal," and the SBaHJ-style characters as "corrupt." '''Corrupt' Attributes The Corruption follows the rule of funny. Anything can happen, no matter how illogical, so long as it works as a joke. In that sense, the corruption defies classification. Any rule for how it works will necessarily come with exceptions if it makes the joke work. However, there are a few general traits, or perhaps more accurately "running gags." Deterioration: The most obvious difference is the visual one. Objects appear as rough, discontinuous, and undetailed, and will continuously change over time. Cartoon Physics: The fundamental nature of objects has changed, working in unpredictable ways. For example, a planet stopped its orbit because it was placed under arrest, and therefore not allowed to move. Observer Effect: Things become worse the more they are directly observed by a normal character. Some objects, like keyboards, are only operable by a normal character when they do not look at it. When Whyte Wordes Guy's television broke, he remarked that "corrupted" items have nonsensical internal circuitry, and that it functions at all is well-nigh miraculous. Body Distortion: Corrupted characters show incredible abilities to stretch, contort, and manipulate their own bodies in ways that should be impossible, or at least lethal. Jhon can stretch his arms, mouth, and legs, as well as open up his own chest cavity to remove a kidney. Jaed showed similar abilities by being able to eat her dog, and Dadd has the ability to steal faces. In spite of these abilities, corrupt characters can be harmed and killed by fairly mundane means, like Swet Bro getting hit with a pickaxe/hammer, Jaed being stabbed, etc. Stupidity: Reason and consistent grammar have severely degraded, making characters extremely gullible. For example, Dadd hides the body of Swet Bro from the police by baking it into a cake. And it works. The only thing that seems to be grammatically consistent would be proper names, and characters will even correct misspellings. However, this "stupidity" matches the functioning of the world itself, meaning it does not impair their ability to function, while a normal character can have trouble doing something as simple as opening a book. Blue and Orange Morality: Corrupt characters are twisted parodies of their Homestuck ''counterparts, Jhon being the most wildly out of character. Ethical standards have not disappeared though, but are merely nonsensical. While Jhon's murder of Swet Bro is consistently condemned as depraved, corrupt characters will accept incestuous, pedophilic, and fetishistic sexual relations as normal. Random actions like "hiding large hams" are considered terribly rude. There is a profound respect for governmental law. 'SBaHJ''ified': The characters and events from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are canon, save for slight alterations to their names. Enhanced Attributes Few corrupt characters have commented directly on enhanced characters, and only respond in confusion when asked about the supposed shift. The major exceptions so far have been the author o himself, and Smupp8deadswetsprite^3, who as an ultimate ultimate self was made one with all minds, including normal ones. Hecka Jef has some understanding that Rose is planning on making everyone else "like her," but it's not clear how much of that he understands. Still, corrupt characters do have some consistent comments on normal characters. Attractive: Many corrupt characters have noted the attractiveness of normal characters. Jhon and Jaed have consistently emphasized how hot they find Rose, and Jhon is on record as finding Jack Noir to be kind of hot. While this might be dismissed as Jhon and Jaed's preoccupation with sex, Waynerd Vagibong had picked up on this as well. This might simply be the best way that corrupt characters have to describe the visual distinction. o has commented that Rose is "unnaturally smooth," a description Jhon had also used for Jack Noir and Smupp8deadswetsprite^3 used for Kanaya Maryam, and that G0dhead Aradead used to describe Aradia Megido, also saying that it was sexy. Boring: Corrupt characters usually find normal characters to be oppressively boring. Even friendly and extremely powerful beings like Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite share this complaint about Rose. Similarly, White Wordes Guy cuts himself short when talking with Jhon to not frustrate him "with my relatively formal linguistic style". Corrupt characters simply cannot stand listening to lengthy, detailed analysis, instead playing fast and loose with logic and consistency. It is also possible that corrupt characters, with the exception of o, are incapable of noticing any difference in the first place. They may still see Rose as "Roze" and cannot process the distinction. However, this is at least not true for all ''differences, as they are at least capable of understanding the difference in speech and writing. Several items have also shown to be enhanced. Any clothing worn by a normal character during their enhancement changed along with them. Some other items changed as well, as with the jujus of the Felt. Other items did not, such as Jack Noir's knife. '''Name Changes' Most proper names in Cool and New Web Comic ''have a consistent spelling. Corrupt characters will even go so far as to correct the normal spelling of these words, despite their otherwise constantly shifting spelling scheme. This apparently even applies to o himself, who once referred to Sad Timmy as Sad Tommy, and when someone pointed this out, admitted that he misspelled a word "once time." Normal characters will insist on using their name from ''Homestuck, but corrupt characters will still refer to them by their corrupt name (e.g. Jhon will refer to Rose as Roze). Category:Concepts